A Revenge For His Pup
by TheNameOfARiver
Summary: What step Sirius takes after he finda out about Vernon Dursley's abuse of his Godson.? Lets find out. Sirius was freed, its a part of the A/U of Memories of Crookshanks.


**A Revenge For His Pup**

* * *

 _Standard Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, expect may be the plot of this oneshot. Read, Enjoy and Review._

 _-The94thRiverII_

* * *

The middle aged fat man with walrus like appearance was walking along a rather solitary lane. It was late evening. The fat man was pissed off. He was missing his freak of a nephew very much! He was rather sure the bad luck looming over his head right now was related to right now! Just like the time a drunk driver crashed into his company car a few years ago, or his secretaries refusing on his advances, or for too much humid weather on a summer day!

But unlike those occasions he now lacked his punching bag to vent his anger on! It all started around the beginning of summer, when he got that blasted mail, about that boy not returning to them ever! He was overjoyed, a bit disappointed due to loss of a good harmless punching bag but he was relieved that the boy was out of his hair. His wife was a bit worried for some reason , it was some mumbo jumbo thingie that old man had written to help in some letter.

Years later he had the chance to go on a vacation during summer. He wanted to go to some expensive vacation, as he'd saved what he called 'Freak Money' over last fourteen years. But somehow his seniors at work decided that he'd worked for them enough and sacked him! So at last, they were here, a dingy old country house in up north, where the climate was much less warmer than Surrey.

He hated this place, he had dreamed for attractive women in skimpy clothes around mediterian but he'd ended up in this god forsaken village! His wife on other hand was very happy coming here as there were so many flower gardens around this bloody farmers' locality!

This god forsaken village didn't even had a pub good enough for him! So when his supply ended earlier this morning, he had to take his car to near by town for refill of his alcoholic supplies. But on his way back everything went pear shaped! He had hardly come half way and that was roughly fifty miles when three of the tyres of his Sedan blew up!

The large fat man cursed loudly. His life was turning into shit. First he couldn't go to his preferred vacation because he had lost his job! Then there was this god forsaken place and lack of good beverage! He had drove seventy-five miles today , And now at the middle of nowhere his his car was out of service! This all was that freak's mistake! Oh how much he wanted to lash the brat with his special belt. He missed his screams. Back when the brat was six or seven he used to scream! He loved the brat's screams! It used to give his pleasure thinking, that he was having revenge on the brat's dead Mother.

Time flew by, he sat in his car in hope for another car. Two trucks did pass by but he couldn't ask for help from some mere farmer, that will not look good for a man of his status! So he waited and waited while draining his two out of newly bought half dozen bottles of his preferred brand. At last when the sun was near horizon he got out of the car and started to walk toward the pathetic village.

The road which led to the village was through marshland. There wasn't a single person around. He had rest of four bottles clutched to his body as if they were most precious thing on the face of the earth. After half an hour of walking his breath began to hitch. He wasn't much adept to physical labour, his mass wasn't helping either, he decided to sit somewhere by the road for a few minutes.

It took some time to find suitable spot for a civilized man like him to sit on. When he was about to sit on the rock by the road he heard some shuffling noise coming from nearby bushes. Looking up he saw there were a pair of huge bright yellow eyes starring up at him! His heart skipped a beat! What was that! He almost dropped his liquor bottles but somehow he managed to keep them in his arms. He decided, he won't sit here! There were too many freaky beasts around here and it was getting late! He started walking again, faster this time.

Soon he was feeling tired again, but he kept walking on. A strange mass of fogg was descending through out his surrounding, he couldn't see more than ten yards in front of him! A continuous thumping sound was coming from him his behind, it was coming from a distance but the sound was slowly getting louder. A new sound had joined in a gruff growling like sound, this sound he knew his sister's favourite pet made a sound much like this when ever he was angry. But this version sounded more gruesome. He suddenly felt what ever it was, it was coming for him. He started to run. Though the fat, overweight man couldn't keep running for long. Soon he stumbled to ground face first! His liquor bottles broke due to impact and he felt shards of glasses entering his skin. Then came the soul searing jolts of pain, that comes because of introduction of alcohol to ones open wound. All this happened in mere moments.

When he tried to sit up on his his eyes fell on something glowing. At first he couldn't see clearly, nit sure due to fogg or jolts of pain running through his nervous system. Then when it come closer and he could see it clearly. It was a dog, a hound to be precious, it had red eyes and smoke was coming out of it's nostrils. But what made the man lose his bowels was the fact, that the hound was aflame! It looked cruel, gruesome a being from the depths of the hell! He was stunned for minutes his brain couldn't decide what to do. The thing's jaws parted revealing sharpest of teeth he'd ever seen, drool was dripping off it's lower jaw. The aflame hound lunged forward barring its jaws.

A strangled scream left the man's throat that could be heard from miles away.

* * *

Sirius Black skipped into the entrance hall of his family Manor in southern France. He'd a busy evening.

He found Crookshanks on one of the many couches in the seating room. He had brought Harry to his first ever vacation and Hermione and her family was invited too. Normally Crookshanks could be found with his human specially during night, but tonight was different. Crookshanks had been waiting for him he knew. Sighing he scooped up the vicious old cat! And stepped out in the balcony, there he put the half kneazle on the windowsill and then he himself plopped onto it. He sat there for some moment, he stared down at his dangling legs for some time. The pain was still raw in his heart! Two weeks ago he found out about Harry's abuse in the hand of that muggle bastard! He never was into pureblood supremacy but after knowing what that beast in man's fur had did to his pup his blood was boiling!

"My old friend.. " He began but was interrupted with a fierce hiss of annoyance from said friend.

"Okay! Okay! My handsome friend! " He chuckled at Crookshanks' antics then continued, "Our mission is accomplished! We've avenged our young one!"

He was sure he saw glimpse of shine in Crookshanks' eyes! Crookshanks loved Harry from the moment Harry was brought home from hospital. When he found out of the abuse of his cub, as Crookshanks used to described Harry, he was furious! He even asked Sirius to take him to those evil hairless apes, again Crookshanks' words not his, so that he could rip them to shreds with his claws! Sirius wasn't surprised in Crookshanks' ferocity, he himself wanted to put that fat bastard under cruciatus! But then again he had no wish to return to Azkaban again!

He wanted to break that fat bastard for once and all, so he began collecting information on him. Dobby, the house elf who had insane amount of loyalty for Harry helped him a lot! It turned out Dobby had shadowed the entire family back in Harry's second year and he'd witnessed some of his darker deeds. Dobby helped him further by stealing the fat walrus' personal journal. That son of pig had lusted after Lily for many years. And he was abusing Harry because he thought he was showing his superiority to his dead sister-in-law! Insane excuse a beast!

So he planned a two fold revenge! Part one included character assassination, as if the bastard had any character! As a result of which the fat walrus lost his job! The second part was classic! It was to break the bastard. Sirius had taken some pointers from a well known adventure writer! They were in seventh year when Lily made them all read entire Sherlock Holmes as they'd slipped about joining Aurors Department. She claimed those stories will help understand criminal minds. She was right as ever, it did help a lot.

In one of the novel he'd read about a supposed Hound from Hell, despite being magical he'd goosebumps all over his person when he read the Hounds description! It was magestic yet cruel and terrible picture.

So he decided to introduce Harry's uncle with 'The Hound Of The Baskerville'!

It wasn't much trouble actually, he'd the required hound, Dobby collected the Phosphorus and also cast the required compulsions on the fat pig! But what helped was his animagus form, unlike what most people thought, Padfoot actually was a grimm, he just usually kept his human conscience while transformations,but tonight he'd gave into the animal instincts of the grimm. So he'd appeared as a smoke breathing, red eyed, hound which was on fire, just as the death companion should have been!

The look on the fat bastard's face was priceless!

When he was done recounting all of it, Crookshanks cuddled into him purring, his old friend was happy with what he'd done!

Sirius got down from the windowsill, and scooped now happy Crookshanks again in his arms and then made his way into the inner part of the house. He'd a bottle of Firewhiskey to open!

* * *

Next day A obese person with shards of glasses on all over his person smelling of blood, stool and alcohol was found by a police car. The man was screaming and kicking while shouting about burning hound from hell. The officer at the officee at the spot arranged a ambulance to take the fat drunk to nearby medical facility for first aid and headed for nearby village ro investigate further on one Vernon Dursley.

Unknown to the world, Justice had been served.

* * *

 _*Well here it is, another oneshot that wasn't letting me sit at peace. At last it's posted. please read and review and let me know my faults. I wanna improve and your review will help me lor._

 _** The Hound Of The Baskerville belongs to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I couldn't find a better punishment for Vernon so I used him._

 _thank you -The94thRiverII_


End file.
